


Guzma & Tapu Cocoa

by niightwind



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niightwind/pseuds/niightwind
Summary: You and Guzma have your first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in like...two years or something like that. I hope this is okay. I know its kind of rushed but I wanted to write something quick. Its for guzmasgf on tumblr!

You were feeling a bit nervous, admittedly. It was your first date, after all. You really liked him – a whole, whole lot. And you wanted things to work out perfectly. 

Po Town had since Team Skull’s “reign of terror” been reconstructed and fixed up, and people were living normal lives there once again. And to Team Skull’s reformed boss, Guzma, Po Town would always be home. So what better place for a date than in Po Town’s Poke Center café?

As a former Team Skull member, you didn’t expect Guzma to take any notice to you – you were just another grunt after all. He’d always been kind to you though. That was what drew you to him. Ya boy was a pretty intimidating guy at first, but deep down all of his grunts knew he was a nice guy underneath. Your attraction to him went from admiration to a crush in a short matter of time. 

When Team Skull split up, you asked Guzma rather shyly for a way to keep in touch with him. You didn’t really expect him to do it, but he gave you his number and about a week later you sent your first text to him. You asked how he was doing, how he was holding up after everything that happened. He replied fairly quickly, saying he was fine and that he was holding up well. He was still in contact with Plumeria, who was a good friend to him through it all.

Your first conversation petered out quickly. You just didn’t know what to say, and eventually it got a point where one of you couldn’t think of a response at all. But a few days later your phone beeped, and when you checked you couldn’t help your eyes from lighting up. “Hope you’re doing well.” It was so simple but so… sweet. 

You started talking regularly after that. Your conversations became longer, and you two became more and more close. Then finally, after some time, he texted something you’d wanted to hear from the moment you met him: “Want to go out for hot chocolate with me?” You grinned. Tapu Cocoa was his favorite. And your answer was obvious – an absolute ‘yes’, which you texted him back. The two of you made plans to meet up at the café in Po Town’s Poke Center.

When you arrived, you took a deep breath at the door to the center. ‘Okay… You can do this.’ Shaking off some of your nervousness, you walked inside. 

“Ah – [Y/N]!” Guzma waved to you when he saw you. You couldn’t help but blush a bit. You approached the table he was sitting at. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting for me long,” you said back.

“Nope, just got here myself,” he said. “What are you ordering?”

“Oh, I’ll just get a Tapu Cocoa.”

“Gotcha.” Guzma approached the café worker. “Two Tapu Cocoas.” He wanted for the order to be completed, then returned to the table where he sat down across from you, handing you your drink. 

You took a nervous sip of your cocoa. You had gotten so used to speaking to Guzma through text that you almost forgot what it was like to see him in person. And now that you were face to face again… It was a bit awkward. Fidgeting a bit, you kept your eyes fixed on your drink. When you finally got the confidence to gaze up again, you couldn’t help but notice that Guzma’s eyes were fixed on… you. 

“I’m glad you accepted my invitation,” he said, as if prompted by your eye contact. “We, hm, we’ve been talking for a long while through text, huh?” 

You nodded. “Yeah… Thank you for inviting me. I was happy to receive your invitation.” A smile crossed your face, and he smiled back at you. “Now that you mention it, why did you invite me?”

Guzma raised his hand up to his hair, scratching the back of his head as he spoke. He looked a little tense, embarrassed perhaps. “Well, y’know, it’s been a long time since we saw each other. I thought a Team Skull reunion with my favorite grunt might be just what the doctor ordered here.”

“F-favorite grunt?” you repeated. “You can’t mean that.” You chuckled lightly at the thought. No, until Team Skull split up he surely had barely noticed you.

“No, I do mean it,” he said back with a serious tone to his voice. “[Y/N], you’re a special person, y’know that? Even as a member of Team Skull you worked together with your Pokemon, as a team. Your partner Pokemon is as close to you as Golisopod is to me. I admire that about ya.” 

He grinned, and you stared at him, stunned. He…admired you? You didn’t expect that. The two of you continued on chatting; Guzma told you silly jokes, and you laughed heartily at all of them. You drank your cocoa and had a great time. When you were down to the last drop of your drink, you frowned a bit. You didn’t want this date to be over. Date…was this a date, even? What did Guzma see it as, you wondered? 

Standing up from the table, Guzma threw his and your cocoa cups in the garbage, then approached you. “Guess we should get going, huh?” 

You nodded, a bit hesitantly, and the two of you started walking towards the Poke Center door side by side. It was sad, but you knew you had to part ways for the day. Or at least, that’s what you thought. As you started to step away from him, prepared to say your goodbyes, you suddenly felt a pressure on your hand and looked down. Guzma had…grabbed your hand? 

“What…uh…what are you doing?” you stammered out shyly.

He turned away, and you couldn’t help but notice his red cheeks. “I just, y’know, didn’t want to part ways yet,” he answered. “Wanna go for a walk with me?” Before you had a chance to continue, he went on. “Look, uh, I’ll be honest. I really like you. I have for a while now, ever since we started texting regularly. I wanna be closer to you and to see you more often. I don’t know if you feel the same way but if you do, do you wanna go for a walk today or something like that?” 

Squeezing his hand, you moved a bit closer to him. “Yes! Absolutely. Guzma I… I feel the same way. I’ve liked you since I was a grunt and knowing you feel the same way is really great!” 

Guzma looked back at you; he couldn’t help but smile. 

You both had a feeling this could be the start of something special.


End file.
